


Tease (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [43]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Lent Challenge 2011, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki has a confession to make...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svana_vrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Tsuzuki finally surrenders, gives up on his fake denial, and gives in to what he really wants.

Tsuzuki had been watching the doctor for the better part of an hour. Keeping himself in his spirit form he'd silently followed Muraki while the pale man browsed in a couple of antique shops and purchased some milky oolong tea from a tea merchant. The brunet's expression carried a determined set, as he waited for the perfect opportunity to reveal himself. Finally, when Muraki availed himself of an empty bench along the boardwalk, he phased himself visible. Without a word, he sat down next to the other man, being careful not to sit on the doctor's purchases. Though he didn't look directly at the man next to him, he was very aware that the other had turned to look at him. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt that narrowed, mismatched gaze upon him, staring at him assessingly.

"Tsuzuki-san, now this is a surprise," Muraki murmured, and when he got no response, he turned to look out at the ocean once more. "Hn…not that I'm not pleased to see you - even when you play these silly games."

Tsuzuki winced inwardly; he should have guessed that Muraki would have realized he'd been following him. He still studiously avoided the doctor's gaze, instead finding his fingers inordinately interesting as he fidgeted. "I…wanted to talk."

"Talk," Muraki repeated, and then he snorted in amusement. "You've never really cared for my sort of conversation before. Why the sudden change of heart? Is my little doll off on an errand for Konoe?" he asked as he faced Tsuzuki, the inflection in his voice deliberately lewd. His brow arched slightly as he studied the shinigami. He'd expected some sort of reaction from the intentional slur against Hisoka. Something was…different. As he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he returned his attention to the ocean. "Do you really think I'm that naïve, Tsuzuki-san?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the questioning look he received in return, and his mouth curved up in a small smirk. "You're hiding something; with you I can always tell. You get _twitchy_. Perhaps the one on the Fool's errand is you, hmm?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "N-no. No one knows I'm here. Uh, I mean, I'm here for personal reasons."

Muraki's smile turned decidedly wolfish. "Is that so? Well now, that _is_ interesting to know." A cigarette slid between his lips and he lit the end, his eyes falling closed for a moment as he exhaled appreciatively. "I'd be flattered by your interest if I'd done anything to warrant such attention." The tip of his tongue rested lightly against an upper canine as he contemplated a moment. "That said, given our history together, it was rather trusting of you to seek me out on your own."

"You won't kill me," Tsuzuki replied quietly.

Muraki laughed, obviously amused. "I had every intention of killing you in Kyoto Tsuzuki-san and if circumstances had been different, I would have. Do you really believe that facing my own mortality that day gave me a sudden change of heart?"

The brunet smiled a little. "Well, no, but you said that day that we were the same; that there was no escape for us." He ran his tongue quickly over his lips. "We have to live together, or die together. Right?"

"Hn." Muraki's expression was thoughtful as he flicked his cigarette butt away. "Do you realize the implications of what you're suggesting?" A hint of a smirk curved the corners of his mouth upward at the ensuing nod. "Interesting. Are you telling me all your vehement objections to spending time in my company were half-hearted at best?" The smirk widened. "I knew the shinigami did protest too much. Still, your wilting flower routine was somewhat endearing."

Tsuzuki arched a brow, and then pressed his lips into a thin line. "I could have gotten away on my own if I'd wanted to," he mumbled petulantly.

"I rather doubt that." Muraki's eyes narrowed slightly, his gaze as sharp as his grin. "You've always been under my spell, Tsuzuki-san. Ever since our first fortuitous meeting." With cat-like reflexes, he pinned one of Tsuzuki's wrists against the bench, his other hand threading through the soft, dark tresses. He smiled when he saw the almost wanton way Tsuzuki's eyelids drooped, and with an answering purr, he closed the distance between them, kissing him slow and deep before easing back.

"More, please," Tsuzuki whispered, his kiss-swollen lips slightly parted as he leaned almost desperately into the doctor as if to steal another embrace.

"Beautiful," Muraki murmured against his lips even as he tightened his hold to an almost bruising grip. "It's tempting, but after the _disappointment_ of Kyoto, I'm not entirely convinced of your sincerity or your motives. So, not today, Tsuzuki-san." He released his grip, grinning wolfishly as he got to his feet. "Besides, I can't take the risk of EnMa DaiOh finding out that you're cavorting with devils and taking you away from me." He took a few steps along the boardwalk, only to stop and glance over his shoulder at the other. His mismatched eyes flashed with a malicious glint before the expression turned slightly sensual. "However, if you _are_ serious Tsuzuki-san, there's a café not too far from here that I like to frequent. Look me up sometime when you've nothing else to do and we'll talk again. The strawberry shortcake is to _die_ for." A sharp smile curved his lips upward. "After all, you're far too delectable for me to resist you forever."

Muraki drew up the collar of his trench coat slightly and slipped his hands into the pockets. He couldn't help the quiet chuckle as he walked away, leaving a gorgeously pouting Tsuzuki sitting alone on the bench. He still both loved and hated his fallen angel, and it was only a matter of time before he'd find both salvation and damnation in his arms.


End file.
